Editing Guidelines
EDITING GUIDELINES FOR THE MIRACLE BLOOMERS WIKIA By CuteButLooksLolita---Admin and B'crat for The Miracle Bloomers Wikia The Admin reserves the right, but does not assume any obligation, in its sole and absolute discretion to review, edit, displace, move, or remove any material posted on the Miracle Bloomers Wikia. By editing for the first time, or by repeated editing, you agree to be bound by these guidelines, as well as the necessary decisions and judgement of the Admin and B'crat. Your Profile As determined by prudent editing policies, and effective Dec 25, 2017, all people who edit or contribute to this Wikia, Miracle Bloomers , wherein I am the Adoptee, Admin, and B'crat, should have their Miracle Bloomers Profiles filled out, to a reasonable degree, with suitable information, including, but not limited to, an avatar, your location, basic information about yourself, and possibly your interests. Coming to this wikia with zero information, no avatar, everything blank, and with no idea who you are, is rude and unprofessional. It doesn't have to be much, but editing this wikia where everything about yourself and your profile is left blank, just looks awful, IMO. Please take pride in your wikia membership and editing privileges, and provide a brief account of yourself. If you are not able to successfully edit your own profile, how can you be in a position to successfully edit this wikia ? Not adhering to this guideline may result in you not being able to edit here, or having your efforts redirected to another wikia. Standards of Written English to be Used This wikia is an English language wikia, with the vast majority of information presented in English. As such, editing on Miracle Bloomers Wikia must be done with a proper understanding and execution of English writing skills. Understandable English word usage and sentence structure, along with other features of the English language, must be at the High School Graduate level, or better. If written English is difficult for you, and your efforts are not up to this standard, it may be that you need to upgrade your English language skills, so that you can return and edit properly. Sub-standard English usage will be corrected and upgraded to an acceptable level, however, that is not an endorsement of such poor quality English usage. Not adhering to this guideline, including continued use of sub-standard English, may result in you not being able to edit here, or having your efforts redirected to another wikia. Examples of good and poor English writing skills are given below. Good written English skills taken from the Miracle Bloomers Welcome Section An uplifting tale of spirit and determination, of revelation and acceptance, as embodied by a young person's will to win an upcoming school marathon, and who will stop at nothing to do so, not even the unconventional suggestions of their older sister. Poor written English and spelling skills Wiff Tails Uplifted. . . .wiff spirit&determining GUTZ, a revolution&accident, a deadBody of a YoungPerson who will WINN as an upandcomming Marathon All Nighter raver, &&& how to stop nothing & not DOING so, even making uncommon suggestions 2 their OLDer SISter. Additional Guidelines The Admin and B'cat reserves the right to revise, modify, alter, or otherwise change the Editing Guidelines at anytime and without notice. By continuing to edit on the Miracle Bloomers Wikia, you agree to be bound by any revisions to the Editing Guidelines. Prejudicial comments against a person's gender identity or gender expression, ( regardless if they are a live human, a fictional character, or an anime or manga character ) , are not permitted. Continued disrespectful comments and attitudes to transgender people, up to and including, but not limited to, constant mis-gendering the individual's correct gender identity and/or gender expression, will result in immediate disciplinary action(s), up to and including banning. New and inexperienced editors should realize that it takes a degree of maturity to be able to edit this wikia. Editors who rip into the text with massive deletions of useful information, do deliberate reworking of good, sound text, and seem to always be forcing their peculiar or foreign writing style onto the narratives, will be perceived as knowingly or unknowingly attempting to commit literary mischief, and gives credit to a supposition of imminent defacement or vandalism. If such situations are perceived, sections of this wikia, or the entire wikia may go on lockdown, preventing any editing at all until the problematic situations have passed. The Admin will have sole authority of judgement as when to lockdown, or to unlock this wikia. Editors who contribute nothing to the community, who consistently divert productive discourse, and who frequently initiate or perpetuate strife, and who commit defacement or vandalism of any kind, will be considered by The Admin as undermining the mission and purpose of the Miracle Bloomers Wikia, and will be banned. Banning is at the sole discretion of the Admin, and not open to any appeal or judicial review, whatsoever. Category:Guidelines